Day Off
by Miss Turing
Summary: Light and Neku both have the day off and end up meeting on the street. Light's unhappy with the fact that Neku seems to be able to see Ryuk. Characters are somewhat OOC, especially Neku.


**A/N: I KNOW I should be working on my other story right now… I will; I promise… It's just I needed something easily finish-able to provide me with some hope that I *can* finish a story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Joshua- Go ahead, dear.**

**Neku- *growls* No you –**

**Light- Hurry up before I kill both of you guys.**

**L- Please ignore these idiots… We are all the properties of someone else that is not this author that is oh so nicely *snickers* writing a story about us… (doesn't sound kinky at all) **

**

* * *

**

Light was walking around the neighborhood, enjoying his freedom – a freedom that seemed all too rare with his "girlfriend" and L seeming to want to ruin his life. Ryuk, bored as usual, trailed behind him and kept bugging him for apples. Light decided to ignore Ryuk instead of appearing like a lunatic; for all he knew, L was still keeping tabs on him, and talking to thin air would raise his suspicions by a significant percentage.

While waiting for the light to change green, he saw a flash of orange and blinded, turned towards the offensive color. He noticed a person, the owner of the flamboyant hair, across the street giving a strange look in his direction. While before, he would assume that that person was odd and was a creeper of some sort, over the past few months, Light had changed. First, by spending so much time with L, his paranoia (practically nonexistent before) had skyrocketed. Second, judging by the fact that the stranger was staring not directly at him but slightly to the left where Ryuk was floating, it seemed as if he could see the shinigami.

"_It's not possible, is it?"_ Light wondered to himself. However, he knew that it was altogether possible. Since shinigami existed, couldn't other supernatural things (or people) exist too?

Light decided to confirm if the mysterious orange haired man could indeed see Ryuk by walking up to him. _"Direct, but most people __would__ comment if they saw something as odd as a shinigami, right? I mean Ryuk's creepy enough to scare anyone; I mean look at what happened to the bus hijacker: he wet his pants and ran off."_**(1)**

_

* * *

_

Neku sighed to himself when he saw the errant shinigami. _"Can't a guy ever get a break?"_ He started to groan when the brunette next to the shinigami noticed him and started walking towards him. _"Just what I need – another boy with a God complex out to kill me… again."_

* * *

Light heard the groan and put the puzzle pieces together. _"So he __can__ see Ryuk. Oddly, he just looks annoyed, not scared. That's interesting, but he's still possibly a threat." _He decided to pump the aforementioned threat for information, to not only sate his curiosity but to check for other possible threats, then after finding out his name, kill him off with the Death Note.

"You can see him, can't you?" he asked bluntly, contrary to his normal behavior. "How?" he questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"It's none of your business… Kira... or do you want to introduce yourself so I don't have to call you that and cause a ruckus?"

"It's Light. Light Yagami," he answered, knowing that since he indeed was Kira, that it was safe to give out his true name. He didn't deny the accusation because of the obvious piece of evidence floating besides him.

"Nice to meet you Light... or not. I'm Neku Sakuraba, and yes, that is my real name," Neku answered back.

Light was perplexed. He was about to ask why until he felt his shirt sleeve being pulled. "What, Ryuk?" he hissed at the shinigami, unhappy to be interrupted. "Ahh Light? This isn't such a good idea. Can we go now? Please? I won't even ask for apples." Ryuk looked nervous (or as nervous as he could look). "Why?" "Because – "

"Why don't we carry this conversation elsewhere? I know a good café nearby." "But –"Neku glared and sent a message. _"Don't say anything stupid and you won't be Erased. Otherwise, since you're technically 'legal', you'll be fine on this Plane… unless you end up doing something really stupid and pissing me off." _**(2)**

The two followed Neku down the street **(3)** to where they saw a sign that said 'WildKat'. Neku reached for top of the door frame, got the key, unlocked the door, and went in. "The owner isn't here right now, but he won't mind if we use his shop."

"Can you answer my question now? Who or what are you and why did you tell me your real name (_if it __is__ your real name_)?" "I'm Neku, as I told you before. Jeez, I didn't know that Kira was such an idiot. I wonder why that weirdo L is having such a hard time finding you… And as for why, it's because you can't kill me. For the what, it's really none of your business but I'm a person, just like you. **(4)**" "Then why is Ryuk so afraid of you?" Light shot back.

Neku turned around and Light could see that Neku's gaze had turned cold with that question. "That's really none of your business." _"And since you made the deal with your shinigami, it never will be…" _"Tell me! Or… I'll write your name in my Death Note." **(5)** "Try it if you really want to… moron," Neku whispered the last part under his breath but Light heard it anyways.

Angered, he took out his Death Note and wrote in 'Neku Sakuraba'. To his shock, the name faded away soon after he finished writing it down. "WHAT?" he shouted, flabbergasted. This had never happened before, even if the Death Note failed in killing someone.**(6)**

"Well, you can't really kill someone who already died. Besides, I did hope you have more manners than that, especially since you're in my Territory. I would really appreciate it if you could just… leave," Neku said, somewhat pissed off that his first impression of the stupid brunette **(7)** came true and barely refrained from cussing the murderer out. He decided to get some mild revenge instead. "Before you leave however, I have a small request – in exchange for my silence of course." "Of course," Light gritted his teeth; he was, after all, backed into a corner." "Please refrain from killing so many younger people. It's causing me no end of a headache."

Light's eyes widened when he realized the implications of that sentence. _"Oh #$%&! No wonder Ryuk… Note to self: Next time, listen to Ryuk when he warns me away from someone." _"Yes, I will," Light replied, sufficiently cowed. He hurried out the door as fast as he could without outright sprinting. After all, despite his fear – a fear that he never thought that he himself would ever face – he had a reputation to keep (even though no one else was watching… unless he was right about L still stalking him). In his hurry to escape, he bumped his shoulders with some feminine blonde, mumbled "Sorry,", and continued to a safer location away from this mysterious, albeit powerful, person.

* * *

Joshua, seeing the café not closed up as he left it, correctly assumed his friend was there. He giggled at the chance of seeing his 'dear' again; even after all these years, it was still fun to mess with his former Proxy.

Right before he managed to open WildKat's door, some person bumped into him, mumbled an insincere apology, and ran off. "_So rude. Kids these days," _he sighed to himself, ignoring the fact that in his current body, he was younger (or at least appeared younger) than the rude college student.

Joshua walked up to Neku, who by this time was starting to make himself a cup of coffee and some pancakes to go along with it.

"So did you enjoy your day off by torturing the poor kid? Do you feel any better now? He looked like he was going to pee in his pants. Never thought that you would be able to do that, even with your glares, dear." Joshua smirked.

Instead of a snarky comeback (like he might've years back when he first met Joshua; after all, he *had* gained immunity to Joshua's annoying nature after years, and years, and years of forcefully having to spend time with the former Composer), he replied, "Actually, I think I did enjoy myself. **(8)**

"I feel much better now..." **(9)**

**

* * *

**

**(1)** ...before he died that is...

**(2)** That was done by good ol' Imprinting. (Remember? It's one of the Player Pin's power… Not that Neku seems to need it anymore)

**(3) **I know that the locations of everything might be off, but let's pretend that (since this is a fanfic… note the FICTION part of fanFICTION) that Light was in Shibuya and that Cat Street was nearby (and in existence in 'his' Shibuya).

**(4) **Are you sure about that?

**(5) ***headslap*

**(6)** Remember the experiments where he was missing some of the requirements and they didn't die? (or am I hallucinating this?)

**(7) **I know that Light really isn't, but in all things Kira related, you have to admit that he isn't the smartest cookie in the jar (if you get what I mean *wink wink**nudge nudge*) (I mean look at the rampant killing of FBI members to make it more obvious that it's him, him with Misa, and the fact that he ends up being stupid enough to get caught like *that*… The ending of Death Note shows how pathetic he became by becoming Kira.)

**(8) **Joshua's been a bad (?) influence on Neku. Naughty, naughty… XP

**(9A)** Joshua asks,"Good enough to do the aforementioned paperwork?"

Neku groans and pretends to feel bad again. XO

**(9B) **You can just imagine Neku smirking just like Joshua here…

* * *

**A/N: If you want a prequel of what happened in the TWEWY world (well, my explanation of it), tell me and when I have time, I'll write a prequel for this fic… It'll probably be useful as a companion fic to this and my other fic… If you just want a quick explanation, I'll be happy to provide just that also.**


End file.
